There are three specific infection control practices that are used in US healthcare systems and, depending on an individual patient's medical condition, which may be required individually or in combination. (Siegel J D, Rhinehart E, Jackson M, Chiareilo L, and the Healthcare Infection Control Practices Advisory Committee, 2007 Guideline for Isolation Precautions: Preventing Transmission of Infectious Agents in Healthcare Settings, June 2007 http://www.cdc.gov/ncidod/dhqp/pdf/isolation2007.pdf).
These practices are:
                1. Contact precautions: Gloves are required for all workers upon room entry, and gloves and gowns are required for all interactions with a direct patient contact.        2. Droplet precautions: Surgical masks are required for all workers upon room entry.        3. Airborne Infection Isolation precautions: An OSHA approved mask/respirator is required for all workers upon room entry.        